Autoania
Autoania is a small country within Dwaia comprising of it's two counties '#quality_heckposts' and '#nsfw-bot_talk'. It is the primary source of memes and shitposting and has become infamous thanks to... ahem, this fucking retard here. Famous Inventions * Toxic Waste * Cum * Sewage * Sochi Water * The number 333 * Weaponised Autism * Refined Autism (Extremely Rare, reversed for EX��UNGED) * Many, many, shitty memes Environment, Weather & Geography The lands of Autoania are mostly barren and are extremely volatile due to the amount of cancer generated by all of the aforementioned memes and shitposting. There are many landfill sites within Autoania which are attended to by the autonomous machines, these landfill sites where formed from what was once just single bits of trash and litter scattered across the lands by Mt. Lakupiippu; a very active volcano that rests in the middle of Autoania. The atmosphere is usually thick and gloomy with a strong pungent smell of decay from all of the waste that is prevalent throughout Autoania, it is also quite warm and humid which causes lots of thunderstorms. Mt. Lakupiippu Mt. Lakupiippu is an active volcano that rests in the middle of Autoania and is constantly erupting just like Kilauea. Mt. Lakupiippu is very different to most volcanoes in that it does not erupt lava but instead waste produce; runny basalt lava comes in the form of sewage, hard rocky rholite lava is instead solid waste products including aluminum cans, plastic bottles, other materialistic waste, food waste, medical waste etc and pyroclastic flows are instead composed of nauseous chemicals which are associated with waste produce as well as microscopic shavings of waste material. The other unusual property of Mt. Lakupiippu is that it does not rely on any normal geological features which would otherwise make a volcano possible in such a location such as nearby plate tectonics or hotspots. It seems that Mt. Lakupiippu's eruptions are solely dependent on the amount of shitposting that is happening within Autoania. Wildlife The majority of the wildlife that is native to Autoania comes in the form of the autonomous machines which usually take on the form of heavy plant vehicles such as landfill compactors, diggers/excavators, grabber cranes and forklift/reach trucks. These machines have been systematically clearing up the landfill sites for decades now, which has kept the expansion of Autoania at a stable equilibrium. There are also big swarms of seagulls and other scavenger birds that migrate to Autoania in short bursts, feeding on the small bits of food waste left strewn around. Some of them die as a result of the toxic environment or leave with medical problems. History Before being known as it is today, Autoania was originally just a land fill zone within the campus of a recycling factory but over years and years of heavy shitposting on Xzyckon's part and the many expansions of the zone itself to accommodate his shenanigans, the project become too much to economically and logistically handle so it alongside with the factory was abandoned and sometime later the residents of the nearby towns were evacuated. Since then, expansion has stopped at it's optimal size which currently measures 333km2. Weird Phenomenon This phenomenon is an auditory manifestation which can be heard echoing faintly in the distance. To date, a total of 6 memes have been identified from this phenomenon as listed below in order of rarity from most common at the top to rarest at the bottom: * My name is Jeff (Mostly spoken in original form, sometimes spoken by Pyrocynical) * Deez Nuts! * PPAP (Usually chopped up, swinging between covers and parodies of the original) * REEEEEEEEEE... (Sometimes pronounced as RÆÆÆÆÆ... by Big Man Tyrone) * lemme smash (Certain phrases from the meme are played, never the whole video) * John Madden! Research into this phenomenon is ongoing...Category:Countries